thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Layout Guide
Page layout is to a large extent standardized on . Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Page headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: Badges * Each individual Badge has a separate page * All badges should be listed on the Badges page as well as having their own page. For Badges, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Summary including details of how to earn the badge. * Goals should include any goals that are related to the badge. * Collection any collection should be listed that relates to the badge. Example See Badge Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Buildings All Buildings should be added to the table on the building page and each building should have it's own page. For Buildings, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *''Info box'' on right hand side should include icon for building, minimum level required, max number of that building permitted to own, cost (wood, coins etc), construction requirements (ie whacks, wood etc) and daily bonus item. The Page *''Summary''should include any information available. *''Construction Materials'' using the construction materials table just fill in the number of item required if item is not required use 0 (zero) do not delete the icon from the table. *''Construction Stages'' should show the different stages in the building process. *''Customize'' should display the different customizations available. *''Crafting Workbench'' should includ what can be crafted within the building if crafting is available. *''Collection'' should include collection details if building is linked to any collections. *''Goals'' Should have all goals related to the building listed here. *''See Also'' Should list any other page the building is connected to. Example See Building layout guide You may copy the source code and edit the details for any new building. DO NOT EDIT THE LAYOUT GUIDE Characters All Characters should be added to the list of characters on the character page and each should have it's own page. For Characters, the following headings should be used in order. * Summary should include details of the character. * Goals should include all goal specifically related to the character. * Gallery should include relevant images of the character. Example see Character Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Collections Collection Items Each collection should have it's own information page. Collection Reward should have their own information page. These pages are of higher importance than the Collection items themselves. For Collections, the following headings should be used in order. * Summary including date it was released and date it finished. * Collection -Icons for items needed and reward items (these must be together) * See Also should include any Goals etc that involves anything to do with the collection * Categories Each collection should be categorized with Collections, Collectibles as well as anything it involves ie Building, Animals etc. Example See Collections Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Debris All Debris should be added to the debris page as well as having their own individual page. For Debris, the following headings should be used in order. * Summary should include details of the debris. * Types should include the different types of that particular debris including images. * Goals should include any goal that requires the debris. * Collection should include all collection details including images. * Reward should include anything that gives the debris as a reward Example See Debris Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Events All Events should be listed on the event page and should have it's own page. For Events, the following headings should be used in order. * Summary should include details of the event. Include starting and ending dates. * Event Image should be the image of the event * New decorations that were released with the event. * Popup Image of the event. Example See Event Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Item All Items should have their own page. For Items, the following headings should be used in order. * Summary should include details of the item. * Goals should include any goal involving the item * Reward should include all details where the item is a reward for something. Example See Item Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Goals All Goals should be listed on the appropriate Goal page and have their own page. For Goals, the following headings should be used in order. * Information box on the right should include level required, number of neighbors needed, Description, In-game hint, Rewards for pioneer, bonus rewards (reward for neighbors who accept share post, Previous Goal, this goal and next goal. * Summary should include a brief description of the goal * Tasks should be included in a table including images. * Share should include all share information including image. * Gallery should include all relevant images including,but not limited to, information, Tasks and Complete. Example See Goal Layout Guide you may copy the source code and edit the details for a new badge. DO NOT CHANGE THE LAYOUT GUIDE Category:The Pioneer Trail Layout Guide Meals For meals, the following headings should be used in order. Plants For Plants, the following headings should be used in order. * ' See Also * The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Policy * The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Manual of Style Navigation Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance Category:Site Administration Category:Community